Hetalia Historical - World War 2 Battles
by lastfight5
Summary: This is a collection of oneshots, containing famous battles in chronological order, starting from Invasion of Poland, all the way to the end of WW2, probably the atomic bombings. Note: Sometimes may contain inaccuracies, sensitive stuff, violence, coarse language, stuff and stuff. DISCONTINUED
1. Invasion of Poland, 1939

**Chapter 1 - Invasion of Poland, 1939**

Everything was peaceful for Feliks. Well not really. Ever since Ludwig and Gilbert annexed Roderich and Czechoslovakia, the whole Europe are on high alert. Arthur and Francis' appeasement wasn't working, obviously, and Ivan was itching on Feliks. Feliciano had conquered Ethiopia despite the condemnation, showing cracks on the League of Nations and cause everyone to distrust that organisation. Ludwig had occupied the Rhineland despite the Treaty of Versailles, which no one even oppose him. Already, another war will explode.

After Ludwig taken Czechoslovakia, Arthur and Francis promised Feliks that they will support him when he's next. But he knew that he's already next. On August 23rd, 1939, Ludwig had sent an ultimatum. He told Feliks that he wanted Danzig to reconnect his brother.

"All you had to do was to agree this agreement. The Allies had took my brother away deep in your land. We just want a little reunion that's all."

Feliks only spat at him, "You think I would agree on this. Soon you will conquer me. I won't agree on this damn agreement. Besides, Arthur and Francis are going to back me up."

Ludwig only chuckled, "Like what. This war won't be the war you will expect like the last Great War. They will never get to you before I take you very quickly."

Feliks remained ignorant and defiant, "I'll be sure to make this another trench warfare. We'll hold on until Arthur and Francis will come and push you back to Berlin."

Ludwig saw his defiance and started walking away, but not before stopping and told him something, "You are determined. But let me remind you. Gone are the days of the trench warfare. The future warfare will be ruled by air and tanks. You'll see."

(O)

"So Feliks being defiant. Just what I expected," Ludwig's boss, Adolf Hitler, commented after Ludwig told him.

"So is Case White ready?" Ludwig asked.

"We will strike on September 1st, under the pretext we only act in self-defence for the recent incidents. We won't be doing this dumb trench warfare. My greatest general, Heinz Guderian, vision the armoured warfare, which he calls _Blitzkrieg_, replacing men and trenches with tanks and aircraft. We will realise it. Attack with speed and surprise. Make the enemies go deaf. Dismiss."

(O)

Feliks prepared everything, but it's still not enough. From his experience in his fight with Ivan, he liked the cavalry, because of the mobility to defeat huge armies. But, he's stuck on horses, as new expensive inventions to replace them was unrealised. He had a million soldiers in his disposal, but only half are ready. To make matters worse, he lacked modern equipment, mostly because he had sold most of them to raise funds for industrial development. Although his air force are very well trained, in fact Feliks had his air force being one of the best trained pilots in the world, some even much better than some of Kiku or Arthur's best pilots, his planes themselves are shit. They're very obsolete and not very modern. They're not even barely half the size of Ludwig's. Overall, Feliks expected that he would be ready in 1942, but that would never happen.

On 1st September, 4:40 am, Feliks was awakened by the sound of gunfire.

"What? Already?!"

This first shots was from a pre-dreadnought battleship _Schleswig-Holstein_ firing at Westerplatte. But if that wasn't enough, he heard a new sound, a sound that sent shock waves down his spine. It was the sound of diving Stukas, fitted with Jericho siren, striking fear on his Polish soldiers and paralysing them before the bomb falls onto their heads. He expected war, but didn't expect this war starting so fast. Still, he acted quickly. He grabbed his rifle and head for the frontline.

(O)

17 September

Feliks was sitting in Warsaw, uniform ripped, tired and heavily breathing. Two days after he was invaded, Arthur and Francis declared war on Ludwig, but even if they declared war from the start, there's no way both can rescue Feliks. Ludwig's army were going too fast to handle. Feliks barely escaped the trap when the tanks made pincer around his army and trapped them, forced them to surrender. He hoped to reach Romania and ask him for asylum.

"So that's our plan of escape?" Feliks asked the soldier.

"Yes, we can regroup there and then we may fight for another day."

Feliks nodded in agreement, "Ok, we'll get out of here and get to Romania. We'll leave the next morning."

Suddenly, another soldier ran up to the group.

"We got bad news! An army of 800,000 strong had crossed the border in the east. They're must be the Soviets!"

Feliks stood up in shock, "So you mean Ivan's attacking us as well?"

"That means our plan of escape has become obsolete! What are we gonna do?" a soldier shouted.

Feliks stood, bit his lips, figuring out an answer, "Well, your best chance of escape would be France, but you need to find your own way there. Don't worry, the government won't accept surrender. They'll keep on fighting, and when they are, so do you. Now go!"

(O)

28 September

Feliks collapsed to the ground of Warsaw, which was burning after intense fighting. He's very tired, he couldn't do it any longer, yet he's still defiant. He looked up at two figures. They're Ludwig and Ivan.

"So Feliks, I told you the war isn't what you expect. Now you paid the consequence for this. Ivan, by our agreement, you will take the eastern border we had ruled out."

"Da, I will give these presents for my sisters, and for my boss."

Feliks struggled to keep his head up, but finally collapsed from exhaustion.

_You win this battle, but you will lose this war. I promise_.

(OOO)

This is my first fanfiction on this website. I'm still trying to figure out how this works. This whole series will be oneshots of famous historical battles in Hetalian.

Feliks - Poland

Ludwig - Nazi Germany

Ivan - Soviet Russia

Adolf Hitler - Fuhrer of Germany / Ludwig's boss

Gilbert - Supposed to represent East Prussia


	2. Operation Weserübung, 1940

**Chapter 2 - Operation Weserübung, Spring 1940**

"So, Ivan's Russians, as I expected, are weak. They took down one Tino's soldier at the cost of at most a hundred of his own," Hitler commented.

"Yes, but lately, this Winter War had drawn Arthur's soldier into Norway. They planned to takeover our main iron import port Narvik and disrupt our production," Ludwig reported.

"So, he's willing to violate Lukas just to disrupt my iron supply? No matter. In this war, it may be necessary to disregard neutrality. Draw up a plan to invade Denmark and Norway. We'll secure our iron supply," Hitler ordered. Suddenly, a man in navy uniform came up to the two. He stood and saluted. It was Admiral Karl Dönitz, head of the newly formed _Kreigsmarine_.

"Mein Führer, I've overheard your plan to invade Norway. This will be an up for our new navy. We can use Norway as our launch pads for our U-boats to strike British shippings."

"Good. That will be another reason why we'll launch this operation," Hitler replied with a pleased voice.

"Mein Führer, I already have a plan in mind. The invasion on Denmark will be straightforward. The country is flat. Our tanks can just mow right through. However, when landing on Norway, I would rather use faster warships as our transport instead of the slower merchant ships. This will keep the element of surprise on both Norwegian and British forces there and occupy all targets simultaneously. We'll call it Operation Weserübung and we'll launch this operation on 9th of April."

Hitler nodded, "Very good. You are dismissed." Dönitz saluted and walked out of the room. Hitler turned to Ludwig, who he stood up to face him, "Ludwig, I want you to lead the offensive on land and air. You take command of an infantry division, drive through Denmark and land on Oslo by sea. But your main objective is to capture both kings to speed up their surrender."

"Yes mein Führer," Ludwig replied, saluted and left.

(O)

"I'm a bit worried, brother. You saw how Ludwig used his tanks," Christensen talked to his brother through his phone.

"Well why don't you use mountains as your advantage. There's no way the tanks can get you there," Lukas replied, though he completely forgotten something.

"Lukas, did you skip geography lessons?! I don't have any! In fact, I literally don't have any mountains! My country is entirely flat! There's nothing to stop!"

Suddenly a familiar siren was heard. Christensen looked out the window. He saw numerous planes of the familiar Stukas flying towards his homeland.

"I gotta go." He hung up, grabbed his coat and gun and ran out of the house

(O)

6 hours

Christensen ran up the stairs, clothes torn and weary, and opened a door to reveal his king, Christian X, as well as other members.

"My king, though our Royal Guards held off Ludwig's initial attack, I'm afraid we in a tight situation. His panzers burst through everywhere in a matter of seconds. Our air forces were destroyed on ground. Our navy is pinned at their ports. And our army were routed and destroyed."

"Just as I expected. It's impossible to even hold on any longer. We don't have any manpower to stop the Germans, let alone have enough population to holdout," King Christian answered grimly.

Suddenly, they heard plane engine sound above Amalienborg. Christensen looked out the window to find bombers raining down not bombs, but leaflets. He grabbed one and read it.

"My king, this is an OPROP leaflet. The Germans wrote this in broken Danish, but I can still understand it."

Christensen passed the leaflet to King Christian. He read it and opened his mouth, "They wanted us to surrender. In that case, we'll accept it."

Suddenly, a man, named General William Wain Prior, slammed his fist on the table and openly reject this, "That's crazy talk! I'd say we fight on til the end!"

Christian interrupted him, "No we won't! If we reject this, in a few more hours, those bombers will be back not dropping leaflets but bombs! We not risking civilian lives! Now, if you agree on surrender, put your hand up."

Everyone but the General placed their hands up.

(O)

Ludwig looked out the deck. The fog that was implanted when his forces crossed the Denmark Strait had successfully hid them into fjord of Oslo. He looked at the lead ship in front, Blücher. They would be the first to land on Oslo. He looked at the watch. _04:14_. Suddenly, Blücher was illuminated. It was the work of the flashlight. A second later, the ship was fired upon.

"A mine?" he said to himself. But it wasn't a mine, it was from a 280 mm Krupp guns, fired from Oscarsborg Fortress in the east. Since that ship was in the narrow fjord, it became sitting duck. The Norwegians fired every artillery and torpedoes at Blücher, dealing a lot of hits. By 06:15, Blücher finally succumbed to the damages and sank.

(O)

"King Haakon! We received the news from Oscarsborg Fortress. They sunk the lead ship heading to Oslo! But, that's only a short victory. The situation on South Norway had deteriorated. We lost contact with our troops in Kristiansand. I haven't heard from my brother six hours after he was attacked," Lukas reported to King Haakon VII.

"So what's your suggestion?"

"I suggest evacuate all of you to Molde. Arthur would be waiting for us with his powerful navy. We need to do this quickly. I suspect Ludwig would capture the airports from the air. After all, he pioneered new tactics."

(O)

"What?! You want us to evacuate from Molde to Tromsø! After all this danger, you want us to go through this danger again?!"

Arthur put another box into the truck, "The situation in South Norway has deteriorated. My British forces need to evacuate from Andalsnes. We can't help you long enough. Francis might be next in Ludwig's list. I need to send some troops to reinforce him."

Lukas had fire on his eyes and started pointing finger at him, "You! You caused all this! You got my and my brother's country overran! If you hadn't send troops on my land, nothing would've happen! This is all your fault!"

Haakon placed his hand on Lukas, somewhat calming him down, "It's no one's fault. We expect this to happen."

Suddenly, the radio started playing differently, "This is Vidkun Quisling, and as of today, I become your Prime Minister. I want all-"

Lukas grabbed the radio and threw it away, "Who the fuck would seize power without the king's permission! I hate this guy a lot! He's a very untrustworthy flaming idiot! Noone can declare themselves the leader of a country just because they can!"

"Mmm, I'm not recognising his illegitimate government. I'm not ordering my troops to surrender. But right now, we need to leave to Tromsø and fight on," Haakon commented and suggested. Lukas looked back and reluctantly nodded.

(O)

Situation in the rest of Norway couldn't been better on 7 June. Francis was invaded and Arthur left to help his friend. The Germans were closing in on Tromsø. The king and his cabinet boarded a ship bounding for England.

"Lukas, aren't you coming on?" Haakon asked the tired, but determined Lukas on the deck of the port.

"No, my king. I'll hold on as long as I can by my people. You need to evacuate from here and stay safe. Don't worry, we'll be fine and fight on. After all, I represent the spirit of Norway."

"I doubt this, but alright. Fight on, but stay alive."

The shipmen grabbed the rails up to disconnect the land. The ship raised the anchor and set sail.

(O)

Three days after the king left the country, the Norwegian army had capitulated. Lines of surrendering Norwegians came out of the caves. One of them was Lukas. He had blood flowing down from his forehead. His clothes were slightly in tatters. He was worn out and barely able to keep up with his men. He looked at Ludwig and stopped.

"You win this battle, but I swear, the king and my people will come back and take back everything you took."

An officer pushed Lukas to the direction of the line of Norwegians, "Gehen! Gehen!"

(OOO)

_Apologies of any characters' inaccuracies. I only did to fit in with the real history and their feelings_

Translation:

Gehen! - Go! in german

Characters:

Lukas - Norway

Haakon VII - Norway's boss and king

Arthur - England/UK

Christensen - Denmark

Christian X - Denmark's boss and king

Ludwig - Nazi Germany

Adolf Hitler - Ludwig's boss and Fuhrer


	3. Fall of France, 1940

**Chapter 3 - Fall of France, May-June 1940**

"No no no, I don't like this plan Halder," Ludwig disagreed with a general, Franz Halder, "This looks way too similar of the Schlieffen Plan. I tried that 26 years ago. It never worked."

"This is not like the Schlieffen Plan. I'm planning to wear down the Allies using a frontal attack and send them back to the River Somme," General Halder rebutted.

"Just like in the Great War. We pushed them back onto the Somme, but suffered heavy casualties. But this plan requires sacrificing how much we have done and wait for two years before we can do it again. I'm not accepting this."

"He's right Halder. This plan is nothing like this kind of war. In this war, it's _Bewegungskrieg. _This is not manoeuvre. You're willing to repeat the Great War. A good choice would be the city of Sedan, where we can surround and destroy the bulk of the Allied forces," General Gerd von Rundstedt shared his disagreement.

"Ludwig and Rundstedt are right. This plan will most likely draw it into trench warfare again. The German Army must attack, whether ready or not, to catch the Allies off-guard for an easy, quick victory," Hitler agreed with the two. However, giving this statement, there was a new voices of concern.

"Mein Fuhrer, our armoured forces hadn't been recovered from Poland. There's also some defects in our preparations. If you want to attack, you have to postpone it. The time's not right yet," a commander replied.

"Fine, in that case, we'll have a next meeting next week, with either an improved plan or a new one."

(O)

"I'm telling you, NO! I'm not letting you see my army! You're just gonna send me into war!" Laura shouted.

"Please, Laura, be reasonable and realistic. Ludwig would take you into war, regardless," Francis tried to protect his reason.

"I won't do this! You and Ludwig destroyed my country in the Great War! I'm not repeating this!"

It was Arthur's turn to attempt to calm down, "Laura, calm down. Ludwig would attack through you. Remember in the Great War, I joined in because you were captured."

"Well, the day when Ludwig re-militarise the Rhineland, both of you done nothing! You weren't showing any interest to take countermeasures! In that case, I'd rather fight for my own interest, even on my own!"

"Just like your brother," Francis muttered under his breath, "Fine, but we'll be back." He, along with Arthur left. Laura stood there in silence, worried, but remained adamant.

(O)

"Laura, just let them help you!" a big man, Tim, shouted at her.

"I don't trust them, big brother! They turned my whole country into black field!"

"You can't be like that! Ludwig will invade you, whether you like it or not. I'm not joining the allies as well as I want to keep my neutrality, but I secretly agreed to co-operate with them should he attack me. You need to do the same!"

"But-"

"There's no buts! We going into war! It's better off letting them help you than standing there by yourself!"

Laura tried to voice in opposition, but it went silent and relented.

"Fine, I'll let them help me."

(O)

"The plans are the same! There's no differences!" Ludwig shouted at Halder.

"I added in that we would launch a secondary attack on the Netherlands," Halder defended.

"That still doesn't change the plan. You're committing more men than before, with same results!" Rundstedt argued. Suddenly, there was a sound of footsteps coming towards the group. It was General Erich von Manstein, who was carrying a folder.

"Sorry of my lateness. Recently, I've devised a new plan. The answer to the Allied _Dyle Plan_."

He spread out his folder, revealing his own plan. He pointed at the map.

"We'll attack straight at Belgium and the Netherlands, in hope of luring the Allied forces in."

"But that would put our army in danger of being destroyed and thrown back!" Halder objected. Manstein shook his head.

"They won't. Our panzers are fast and coordinating. And also unsuspecting. Because the attack into Belgium and the Netherlands is going to be a diversion. The real one is here," Manstein rebutted, pointing at an area on the map, the Ardennes Forest.

"Wait, hold it. There's so many trees there that would impend our panzers. They would be on their limit of their mobility!" Ludwig voiced concern.

"So will the Allies think. Because the Ardennes are thick, they believed it's impenetrable and would only post few units in there. That when we can catch them off-guard and prove them wrong. This will be in two stages. Fall Gelb will attack and conquer the Low Countries and knock their best armoured forces out. Once they're defeated, Fall Rot will initiate and take the rest of France. Speed and surprise are our allies," Manstein gave a clear answer.

"Excellent, Manstein. We will initiate Fall Gelb on 10th of May," Hitler agreed on this plan

(O)

An explosion was made far away from where Arthur and Francis were.

"What the hell? They're attacking now? Already?" Francis asked in confusion. Arthur wasted no time to get in his tank.

"Just shut up and get in your tank! We need to support Laura immediately!"

"What? What was that?"

"That's our plan you git! Hurry, unless you wanna leave Laura to die!"

"Oh right, right, right!"

(O)

Tim stormed the command building, which startled General Henri Winkelman. He asked many questions on him, including the fate about the queen and the cabinet. Winkelman replied with dark answers.

"The situation in the east are desperate. Our army has been routed. We have no air cover against the bombers. Although most bridges have been blown up, they come with paratroopers. Our queen had left the country safely to keep her out of danger. She's heading for England."

"I thought she was going to Zealand," Tim questioned why she's going further west.

"There's minefield and we going to collapse anyway," Winkelman gave the answer. Suddenly, Tim collapsed onto the ground. Blood gushed out of his mouth and looked like he's dying.

"Tim, what happened? There something wrong?" Winkelman caught Tim. As Tim is the entity of the Netherlands, there has to be something going on that was devastating. A group of officers came into the room with the two.

"General, we lost contact with Rotterdam. We called them numerous times, but it was just static."

Another gave a report, but it was even more devastating, "Sir, you wouldn't believe this, but Ludwig dropped a package over my office. I looked at the photo and it was Rotterdam. But I couldn't tell if it is Rotterdam. Everything's black field."

"So they bombed a city. I suspect he would do the same on other cities as well," Tim concluded with a daunting answer.

"I can't risk more lives. I'm deciding to surrender now," Winkelman made his decision. The officers tried to oppose it, wanting to fight on, but Tim stopped them.

"Do you want your wives and children get killed just like in Rotterdam?! We can't risk more lives to be taken unnecessarily right now! We need to surrender immediately, otherwise everything will be destroyed!"

Slowly, each officers relented and accepted.

(O)

Meanwhile, things didn't get any better. Arthur and Laura were surrounded at Dunkirk, separated from Francis. Ludwig's tanks burst through the Ardennes and caught the Allies by surprise. Guderian and Rommel raced against orders to stop and reached the channel, trapping most of the best Allied forces. Laura's boss, King Leopold III, surrendered to the Germans, opening a flank, yet Laura fought on despite her soldiers giving up. However, Arthur, under orders, decided to evacuate immediately.

"Laura, my troops needs to get out of France immediately. Ludwig's forces proven to be too fast."

"Why you giving up like my boss?! We can still fight on!"

"Our forces had been battered into nothing! We completely surrounded! I need to get out of here, you understand?!"

Laura tried to object, but realised that there's nothing he can do and he's better off evacuating then dying here, "I understand. I'll hold Ludwig off. You try save as many people as you can. Once all of your British troops had been evacuated, I'll join my brother."

Arthur placed his helmet on his head and jumped onto a boat, but not before turning around and said, "I promise, I'll come back and take you back from Ludwig."

With the last note, the boat sailed towards a nearby ship bounding back to England.

(O)

"Why the hell did you let them go?! We could've got them!" Guderian shouted at Hitler.

"Rundstedt and Goering told me that they wanted you to halt. Another reason is because you're going too fast that you're exposing the flank," Hitler defended himself. It was then Ludwig who argued against his boss for this order.

"Mein Fuhrer, Guderian and Rommel should have took Calais and Dunkirk a week ago. This is the basis of Blitzkrieg Why did you told them to halt?"

"I can't risk this operation to be a disaster. The infantry need some catching up to do. Are you willing to ruin our invasion?"

Silence fell upon the room after the question has been asked.

"Good now dismiss. We will start the second phase, Fall Rot, on 5 June."

As Ludwig left the building with a little anger at his boss, he heard a familiar Italian voice coming.

"Doitsu, Doitsu~!"

"Feliciano, what are you doing here?!"

"I'm joining the war on your side."

"I'm already in reach of winning. I don't need another ally."

"Doitsu, my boss already declared war on Arthur and Francis."

Realised that he joined the war, he lets him, "Alright fine, but you won't be cooking pasta from now on during war." Feliciano had his head down, disappointed.

(O)

Since the evacuation of Arthur's force, things got desperate. Francis was on his own. Reserves are down to zero. His air force ceased to exist. Many of his civilians were fleeing to the south to escape the German advance. Arthur, through his telegram, suggested French-British Union, but the majority of the cabinet rejected. To make things worse, Feliciano declared war on him. Although he's weak, he had to divert some of his forces south. Prime Minister Paul Reynaud, a broken man, resigned. His successor was Marshal Philippe Petain, a Great War veteran. Petain opted to surrender. Francis, Petain and the remaining cabinet walked up to the Forest of Compiegne, the very place Ludwig, Gilbert and their German representatives signed to end the Great War in 1918. What's waiting before them was Hitler, Ludwig and their representatives. The role has reversed: it was Francis who had to sign in defeat.

"So, Francis, do you agree to have a free zone run by your government in the south, but only if you agree to co-operate us?" Ludwig asked him.

Francis hesitated a bit before agreeing, "Yes, I will accept the terms." With these words, he signed the papers.

(OOO)

Translations:

Bewegungskrieg - manoeuvre warfare

Doitsu - Germany (I add that because of Italy's personality)

Blitzkrieg - Lightning War

Characters:

Arthur - England

Francis - France

Ludwig - Nazi Germany

Laura - Belgium

Tim - the Netherlands

Feliciano - Italy

Adolf Hitler - Ludwig's boss

Heinz Guderian - Father of Blitzkrieg

Gerd von Rundstedt - Commander of Army Group A

Henri Winkelman - Tim's General

King Leopard III - Laura's boss


	4. Battle of Britain, 1940

**Chapter 4 - Air Battle of Britain, August-September 1940**

A siren was heard throughout an English airfield. Another air raid. Arthur, as well as other pilots, ran for their fighters, while the crewmen help load up ammo and fuel. Arthur went into his Spitfire and opened his engine. Several crewmen pushed his plane into position. A man waved his flag down, signalling Arthur he's clear for take off. Arthur put his throttle to full and took off into the sky.

Half an hour later, Arthur and his squadron spotted a formation of Ludwig's bomber formation, just where the ground control told them.

"Ok men, we coming up on the bomber formation. Take out bombers and be on the watch out for any fighters. Got it?" Arthur give orders to his pilots.

They increased the throttle to slip into the formation. Arthur went from below and took out the lead bomber. Several of his pilots took out other bombers and wreck havoc. Suddenly, a BF-110 came to take on Arthur, but through quick thinking, he looped around the heavy fighter and shot it down. The BF-110 was hopelessly outmatched anyway; it's fast, but it's stiff and unmanoeuvrable, not a good fighter it should be. But just then, two BF-109's ambushed the squadron. One of the Messerschmitt was piloted by Ludwig himself. Ludwig, with speed advantage, zoomed across a Hurricane fighter, shot it down. Arthur noticed it and narrowly dodged Ludwig's attack. Both turned towards each other and fired their guns. All their shots missed each other. The two nations quickly rolled their plane left, dodging each other and saw each other face-to-face. Arthur reacted by climbing up into the sunlight. Ludwig couldn't see him, until it was too late. Arthur, with the sunlight on his back, dived at him. Ludwig attempted to roll right, but Arthur opened fire, creating a smoke on the Bf-109's left wing. Lucky for Ludwig, he can still fly, but he can't hang around here for too long, as if he keep on fighting, he may have not enough fuel to return to France.

"Pilot, I'm running on fuel and need to get home. Can you handle it yourself?" Ludwig told his wingman through the radio.

"Yeah, I'll hold em off. You know I'm one of the best of the best in the fleet."

"Don't get too overconfident, but good luck." With that, Ludwig started heading back to France with his smoking plane. His wingman started engaging Arthur's pilots. He got onto one of Arthur's wingman and opened fire.

"I got a Me-" the British pilot desperately shout through his radio, but Ludwig's wingman hit his plane. One of the bullet went into his cupola, fatally killed him. The plane descended uncontrollably down to earth.

"Shit, Oliver!" Arthur shouted. He turned his plane, got onto Ludwig's wingman. He pushed the trigger, but all the shots missed. The wingman flew straight into the cloud and ascended. Arthur followed him, but when he got out of the cloud, he was nowhere in sight. Arthur looked around, but he wasn't in his sight. The wingman was high above him and ambushed him. Arthur saw the wingman high above him and narrowly avoided the attack, but now the German was behind him. Arthur tried to shake him off, failing at that, while dodging all the attacks. He decided to climb up. The German followed him as they climbed near 90 degrees. He fired at Arthur, but missed. One even went through the glass, but missed by a scratch. Suddenly, the Bf-109 stalled. Catching an opportunity, Arthur pulled his flaps, turned down and fired everything he got until the fighter turned into a fireball.

(O)

Ludwig walked into a building, housing Hitler, in Berlin.

"Mein Fuhrer." Ludwig saluted.

"Ahh Ludwig. You better count yourself lucky. Otherwise, we would've lost our spirit of Germany. Anyway, go on with your report with the air battle over Britain."

Ludwig nodded, "Well, things hadn't gone better. We have suffered losses after losses with no desired effects. As you can see, the Ju 87, the symbol of our Blitzkrieg had took a beating. They were especially vulnerable to fighters. With low payload, they can't drop enough bombs to take out the British."

Just then, Ludwig heard some noise. These were the engines of a bomber. He wondered why the bombers are here in Berlin, but then he realised those where British. Just a second, he heard a whistle of a bomb dropping.

"Mein Fuhrer, get down!" Ludwig leapt on him to make him get down, as an explosion smack opened the door, releasing the dust into the room.

(O)

After the incident, the German High Command realised those planes belonged to the British. Hitler flew into rage for this embarrassment, as Goering previously reassured no one can bomb Berlin before the war. Hitler decided to postpone the planned Operation Sea Lion. Once the meeting ends, everyone but Ludwig and him were dismissed.

"Ludwig, if those British want to play rough, we'll do it. Attack London and other major cities at night with the bombers."

Ludwig nodded and left.

(O)

Arthur was sleeping in his room, after a long meeting with his boss, Winston Churchill, when he was awaken by an explosion. He held onto his chest in pain.

"What the hell?!"

He leapt off the bed and went out of his motel he was staying in. Just as he got out, he had to dive, as another bomb exploded nearby, blasting the glass. He looked up to see the sky filled with a mixture of searchlights, flaks and what he thought, German bombers.

"Arthur, it's too dangerous! Get down to the basement!" the motel owner shouted.

"You get down there! I'll try find anyone needing help! There could be thousands without a shelter from the bombs!"

He felt another pain into his chest, like someone punched him. Regardless, he set off out into the streets. He ran through streets, looking for anyone, while at the same time dodging the bombs and explosions.

"Help me!"

Arthur turned at the direction of a voice calling for help.

"Help me!"

Arthur ran towards the voice, which was in the burning house. Using his jacket to shield the flame, he ran inside. He looked around, avoiding falling materials. He eventually got to the living room to find a small girl under the rubble of wood.

"Help me!"

"Hang on!"

Arthur took bits of wood off her until he was able to pull her out and put the jacket onto her to shield from the fire. By then, he noticed a spark of a telephone line, which burst fire. "Oh shit!" He got the girl under his arms and threw himself out, barely before the fire turned into an explosion. He ran out of the house with the girl still in his arms, avoiding falling objects and leapt out of the back door. But then, a bomb explosion was set off just to the left of him, knocking him to the right and hit a wall by the head, knocking him unconscious.

(O)

Arthur woke up, not in the place he was knocked out, but in a hospital. To the right of him was Matthew. At first he didn't recognise him, but then Matthew spoke up.

"Hey Arthur, are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm alright," Arthur replied, sat up, "How long was I out cold?"

"A couple of days. We found you just by the wall while we combating the fire. You were unconscious and still had the girl in you."

The word made Arthur realised something, "Wait, what happened to the girl?"

"She's recovered about two days ago. However, order came out that all children must leave for the countryside for protection from the Germans. Before she left, she visited you yesterday and gave you this."

Matthew grabbed a box, which also had Arthur's jacket that he used to run into the burning house, and gave it to him. Arthur put his jacket aside and read the note on top.

_Dear Arthur Kirkland, or England,_

_I hope you recover. Thank you for saving me in the fire. As a present, I left some scones in there. Hope you like it_

_Anna_

Arthur opened the box and just like what the note said, it had some scones. However, those are freshly made ones, not like his own black inedible ones.

"By the way, we heard that Ludwig called off the attacks on you. That's a great victory."

"A victory I had since the war started."

(OOO)

Characters:

Arthur - England

Ludwig - Nazi Germany

Winston Churchill - New British Prime Minister, and Arthur's new boss

Matthew - Canada

Hermann Goering - Chief of Luftwaffe


	5. Battle of Greece, 1941

**Chapter 5 - Battle of Greece, April 1941**

_A/N: I know I'm leaving out Italian Invasion of Egypt and Operation Compass, but the reason why was that it's plain simple. Italy tried to invade, England beat him back. It's too simple that I can't make a long story for it. However, those two will be mentioned in the later one-shot, Operation Sonneblume and Siege of Tobruk. Those will be in the next "Chapter"._

_A/N #2: In later "Chapters", you may notice some characters jumping around in places, notably England, America, Germany and even Australia. The three allies appears in the Mediterranean/Western Front, and all of a sudden, they're at the Pacific in just under an hour or while they're in battle. I know Germany has Prussia as his brother, therefore able to cover the east, but I have plans for both of them there._

_Now back to the story:_

"Doitsu, Doitsu~!" a familiar cry called for Ludwig. He turned around to find a crying Feliciano and annoyed Lovino.

"What are you two doing here?" Ludwig asked, in an annoyed tone.

"Our boss Benito Mussolini had told us to come to you for help. I don't want you potato bastard to help us, but he and Feliciano insisted. We've been beaten back by Heracules' army and we can't get them out of our Albania. Arthur would be here any soon," Lovino told him, in quite pissed off tone.

"What?! I should have known you two are not ready for war! Why did you commit such situation like this?!" Ludwig shouted angrily.

Lovino sighed, "That's because me and Mussolini were jealous of your victories. We wanted to be on the winning table and wanted to show we not weak. Apparently we are."

After about less than a quarter of a second of thinking, Ludwig spoke up, "I'll think about it. I'll speak to mein fuhrer about this."

"Grazie~" Feliciano thanked Ludwig in a happy tone.

* * *

Heracules was on the planning table with Commander-in-Chief Alexander Papagos, along with several other Generals. Because he knew Feliciano and Lovino are weak and cowards, Arthur was kindly giving support and his carefree personality and loves for naps, he slept in during the meeting, despite his serious personality as well.

"So we got our forces into our enemy's Albania. The Italians tried to mount a huge counter-offensive, but we successfully repelled it. Now what's our next move?" C-i-C Papagos opened up the discussion.

"Commander Papagos, our forces in Albania are dwindling by the stalemate. We need to send more troops into the Albania front in order to maintain our success there," a general pointed out.

"That's right. Arthur had kindly gave us equipments to help us, but that's not enough. We might going to divert the forces from Eastern Macedonia and Western Thrace to reinforce the forces in Albania," Papagos answered the problem. This voiced a lot of concerns among the generals.

"Marshal, there's a possibility the Germans may intervene and attack us from Bulgaria. If we withdraw our troops in the east, chance that the Germans would breakthrough and encircle our army in Albania, which would become a sideshow," another general voiced concern.

"I can't guarantee our forces can protect the entire border. Our industry can't keep up and we now relying on captured equipments from the defeated Italians in the desert. We need more men to man the battlefront in Albania. We need to support the success in Albania, got that? Heracules?" Papagos defended his point and looked at Heracules who just woke up when the marshal said his name.

"Oh yeah, yeah, yeah."

"Heracules, are you sure about this plan to move most of our forces from Eastern Macedonia and Western Thrace to Albania?" a general repeated the plan.

Heracules nodded, "Arthur promised me to send some troops to help us. They can replace our troops in the east while we focus on defeating Feliciano and Lovino. In case Ludwig dared to attack us, Arthur would cover us in the east."

"Alright, we'll use my plan. We going to send troops to Albania to finish the Italians once and for all."

* * *

"Mein Fuhrer, I've been approached by Feliciano and Lovino. They had been attacking Greece and was falling back. I knew this would happen," Ludwig told his boss. Hitler's hand was tense.

"My friend is impulsive like always. After I took Romania to my side and took France, he was very jealous of my success. But I can't delay my invasion."

"Mein Fuhrer, we have to. We can't let our ally down. Besides, reconnaissance had told us that spring rain in the Soviet Union is going to delay us anyway."

Hitler leaned back on his chair and came into a deep thought, "Fine. We have developed a plan to invade Yugoslavia and Greece in case this happens. I want you to lead an invasion on the two countries immediately."

Ludwig was fine with it, but one country his boss mentioned struck his head, "Mein Fuhrer, why are we attacking Yugoslavia as well? Their government are on our side."

Hitler didn't say anything. Instead, he threw a newspaper. Ludwig looked at it and his eyes widen.

**_Yugoslavia Coup d'etat! Overthrowing Pro-German Government in favour of Pro-Western!_**

"You know what that means?" Hitler gave a rhetorical question, "I want to punish them. Operation Marita will be launched in early April. However, invading Yugoslavia will not be your job. Your job is to go through Thrace from Bulgaria and encircle the forces still in Albania, then advance towards Athens. Surprise them. Give them no opportunity to regroup."

Ludwig saluted in acknowledgement and left.

* * *

Heracules saw the Italians retreating, just like Feliciano and Lovino when they invaded his land.

"Look at how they run!" one of his Greek soldier laughed. Suddenly, they heard distance sound across Greece. At first they thought they were thunder. That was until a jeep stopped by.

"We got a huge problems. The positions in Thrace and Macedonia had been broken through by tanks. They're coming here at rapid speed," a scout reported. Heracules wasn't in a rush, but he asked some questions.

"Scout, may I ask. Was the British there? Were they're at the location where we left?"

The scout shook his head, "Not a single soldier was there. The British were routed. Worse, the Germans took Yugoslavia, threatening Central Greece."

After a long thought, Heracules declared, "I'm speaking to General Tsolakoglou."

* * *

Jack and Ralph were sitting in their dugouts in the very pass where the 300 Spartans stood and fought against hundred of thousands, if not millions of Persians at Thermopylae. Their task was to hold the pass as long as they can while Arthur's men evacuate. Ralph looked over the trench and saw Panzers coming at their way.

"Jack, they're coming!" Ralph shouted as he grabbed his Lee-Enfield rifle. Several other of the troops did the same. Ralph was the first to shoot. The shot killed a German infantry. Several other ANZAC soldiers opened fire at the Germans, whom the Germans disperse and fired back. Jack rose up and burst fire his Thompson at a German who was about to storm a position, until he saw a Panzer 2 facing them.

"Ralph get down!" Jack pulled him down the dugout as the Panzer 2's 20 mm autocannon burst fire at them, one nearly hit Jack's head. They rose back up and fired back. A Panzer 3 turned the turret and fired. The shell knocked out an 2-pounder anti-tank gun position just a few metres from where the two are, killing the gunner and knocking out the loader. Ralph saw this.

"Jack we gotta help them!" Ralph shouted as he jumped from his dugout to the position. Jack tried to object, but he's already out, so he followed him. Both ran to the position, dodging all the bullets from the infantry and the tanks, until they leapt into the position. They found the loader bleeding from his arm. Jack grabbed a cloth and patched him up.

"Thank you," the loader weakly thanked him.

"Jack, we got a tank coming! Load the shell!" Ralph shouted, warning Jack. Jack turned around to see a Panzer 3 started aiming at the two. Quickly, he grabbed the 40 mm shell from the box and load into the gun. Ralph adjust the aim and hit the trigger. The shell fired and knocked the turret, thereby knocking out the tank.

* * *

Heracules was supervising the evacuation of Arthur's men at Nafpilo. He had just escaped the trap in Albania. Although he's quite angry at General Tsolakoglou for surrendering, despite his and CiC's urging to fight on, he had a slight satisfication that he only surrendered to Ludwig, not to Lovino and Feliciano. The two didn't earned it, they were unable to succeed in their cowardly attack on his country. He had a relief that Ludwig let his soldiers there to go back home instead of putting them into POW camps, which he heard they're brutal. He watched as a Dutch troop ship _Slamat_ sailed out with two destroyers, _HMS Diamond_ and _HMS Calcutta_. _Ulster Prince _ran aground and he had to wait for two more days.

"STUKA!" a soldier shouted. Dozen of soldiers ran for anti-aircraft weapons. Some even used their rifles and machine guns and fired at the planes. Although they took down some, it was a swarm, therefore not worthwhile. However, to their relief and shock, the dive bombers didn't go for them, the planes were targeting _Slamat _and the convoy. A dive bomber dived down at the troop ship, produced a spine-chilling siren even to Heracules and the soldiers on the port several kilometres from the action. The bomb smashed into the troop ship, setting it on fire. A few more destroyers came to help and saved some survivors and escaped, but at the cost of two ships, including _HMS Diamond_.

* * *

After going through many kilometres, encircling the Greeks in Albania, he had reached Athens. Under specific orders, he lead his tanks to the Acropolis. Once he got there, he found a Greek Evzone, worn and tired. He was in no shape in fighting him.

"You there. The battle is over. I suggest you surrender. However, I want you to take down your flag and raise our swastika* flag immediately," Ludwig ordered. The Evzone wanted to fight back, but it was unwise to fight him, if he's facing off a hundred Germans. He decided to take the Greek flag down the Acropolis. However, once he grabbed the flag down, he stalled there.

"Now pass your flag to me now," Ludwig ordered.

"No," the word came out of the Evzone's mouth, showing his defiance.

"What did you just say?" a soldier shouted. Several of his comrades raised their weapons. The Evzone, instead of grabbing his weapon, wrapped the flag around his body.

"I'd rather die as a Greek than bowing down to you!" he shouted. He ran and leapt off the Acropolis, with his body still wrapped with the Greek flag. Ludwig and other soldiers looked from above before squinting their eyes when the body hit the ground, splatting some blood out.

_That young Evzone was Konstantinos Koukidis._

* * *

_You are listening to the voice of Greece. Greeks, stand firm, proud and dignified. You must prove yourselves worthy of your history. The valor and victory of our army has already been recognised. The righteousness of our cause will also be recognised. We did our duty honestly. Friends! Have Greece in your hearts, live inspired with the fire of her latest triumph and the glory of our army. Greece will live again and will be great, because she fought honestly for a just cause and for freedom. Brothers! Have courage and patience. Be stout hearted. We will overcome these hardships. Greeks! With Greece in your minds you must be proud and dignified. We have been an honest nation and brave soldiers._

This was the last radio message from Athens. Heracules watched from Crete as the combined German and Italian forces took over his country. Prime Minister Koryzis shot himself when he heard of the disaster. Yet, Heracules had a determined and defiant face, getting ready to go head to head with the Germans if they do come here.

_**To be**__** continued**_

* * *

*Note - Now I don't know if using this word is acceptable in this. If it's not, I'll remove it and replace it with something else. I read this off wiki and history book.

Characters:

Heracules - Greece

Ludwig - Nazi Germany

Feliciano - North Italy

Lovino - South Italy

Arthur - England

Ralph - Australia

Jack - New Zealand


End file.
